Help me
by Demonofthesilverstars
Summary: Basically a story on my OC, Ceroso Lupous, the daughter of a different timeline Kurloz and Meulin, who gets pushed into Alternia. She meets her future moirail and finds her own lusus. Rated T because it's Homestuck. Post-Sgrub, Pre-Sburb. Warning; OCs, timeline shenanigans, blood, and character deaths afoot!
1. Chapter 1

** Help Me**

Can you save me? No. Can you help me? No, you can't. No one could. My home was doomed from the start. My friends, and my… family… they're seem so far away now.

My name is Ceroso Lupous. My parents are the Prince of Rage and the Mage of Heart. My troll handle is ruefulHowler, and my blood color is that of a dark blue. I was happy with my life. I had my problems though. Since where I came from was a successful session from Beforus, my biological parents actually got to meet me. They liked me from the start. True, I wasn't going to live as long as my father… and I would outlive my mother. They loved me. They loved me enough to send me to another session when an alternate-time demon attacked us. I didn't want to leave. I tried to fight… but I ended up hurting myself. The demon just ripped my tail off with his bare hands, and threw me to the dirt, knocking a tooth out. My parents and their friends retaliated, but they failed too. I watched them sacrifice themselves… I watched them die, over and over… for me.

I never saw them again after the Witch of Time pushed me into the time-portal. She was sad. We would throw eggs at Rufioh and Horuss when they hung out… then she would bail and I'd get in trouble. It was fun after a few times. I never even got to say goodbye.

I opened my eyes to a field identical to the one where I last saw them. I felt a burning down near my tail. I turned back to see a bloody and pathetically bandaged stump. I tried my best to fix it, but I guess I still need some medical practice. I took a small sniff from the air. Something felt… different, though. The air was thick with the smell of blood and smoke. Using my sensitive nose, I followed the smell to a hive with indigo-tinted windows in the middle of a forest. Shit.

I started to turn back, knowing how violent indigos are. As I was turning away, I bumped into something very hard. I fell on my back and I could think was ''Oh shit.''

I looked up to see a very angry pair of yellow eyes looking down on me. I saw a purple X emblazed on the front of this being's shirt, and a head of nappy-looking hair, with 10 short and sharp horns in to rows peeking out. Their face was the thing that stood out most. On it, was face paint like my father's, except it was in the shape of a snake. He looked about 10 sweeps old and he was really big.

''What are you DOING IN MY FOREST, you pathetic lowblood?'' His tone fluctuated from an inside voice to a shout and back. His pointed his spear, which was coated in brown blood, at me. His eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back in a feral snarl of dominance, showing off his long, curved teeth. I leaned back to avoid being skewered. I tried to speak, but I have always had problems speaking. I had a horrible habit of using ''pet talk'', as they would say. I talked like I was talking to a wriggler.

''I'm sowwy, siw. I got lost. I can't find my lusus. She wan off.'' His eyes widened at my voice, and his snarl turned into laughter. I started to think of escape ideas, but not one of them was fast and easy. My only option was to hold my breath and hope for the best. The highblood stopped laughing and grabbed both my arms with his huge hand. He lifted me high into the air as if displaying me to someone.

''Mirthful Messiahs, let it be known that I, SCANGE NATTER, CLAIM MY 20TH KILL as a fully realized highblood. May this lowblood's blood RUN LIKE THE PATHETIC SUBSTANCE IT IS down my weapon's blade.'' I saw the highblood, dubbed Scange Natter, point his spear's blade tip at my blood-pusher. I started to freak out and so I started to squirm in his grasp. He shook me back and forth very quickly to make me stop. I was dizzy, and I felt sick to my stomach. He repositioned the spear at me, and I felt like all hope was lost.

However, Fate intervened. I heard a holler from the forest, and the spear was lowered. Scange looked around, his spear being twirled in his other hand. ''Come out, come out WHATEVER YOU ARE!'' He sang in a demented voice.

An olive colored blur shot out from the trees. The thing was spinning, that much I knew. It spun 'round and hit him dead on. I heard a thud and I was released. I hit the ground head-first, and the whole world turned blurry. I saw the highblood's scared face a little way's off, splattered with his blood color, and his lower body a foot away, being emptied off its contents.

I saw a thing with a star on it, and it was olive-colored. I saw a pair of crooked and wavy branched horns and a pair of worried yellow eyes staring at me. I felt a callused yet soft hand on my face, and I heard whispers around me. Whoever they were, I knew a few things already.

They were a troll.

They just saved me.

They have olive blood.

And they are very brave.

I heard a whistle, and the stamping of feet through the forest. I could see a white blur a little ways off with the same horns as the troll. It must've been their lusus. I heard a voice speaking in the ancient form of troll language and I heard a snort.

''Dad, I need to help her.'' The voice was somewhat deep, like Rufioh's, but sweet like Mituna's. I heard a chuff and small roar. A bear? ''Dad, no! She's like, 3 sweeps! That's gross!'' What were they talking about?

I felt my eye lids getting heavier, and I couldn't give them enough strength to stay open. The last thing I heard was the troll saying: ''Da- Oh my god… She's going into shock. Dad, help me get her back t-''

**This will be a small, multi-chapter thing for my character in Homestuck. I needed to make her one, because I like her background. It took me FOREVER to find the right name for the highblood. His name means ''snake'' in German so, biggity bangitty BOOYEAH!** **Let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Help Me

** Help me**

The whispers were a bit louder now. I could make out what they were saying, but just barely. They bothered me. I was being mocked, and laughed at. She swatted all around her, trying to smack whatever thing was behind her, but there was no one there.

''Landweller!''

''Get out of our turf!"

''Go back home, wriggler!''

Little me grabbed the sides of her head, being mindful of her horns, and curled up into a ball. She rocked back and forth, crying. She was kicked sharply in the side, and was soon thrown over onto her stomach. More kicks followed. Punches, scratches, and even biting were hitting her from all sides. For some reason, this felt familiar... Like it was a memory, but long forgotten.

''Hahaha! Look at her blood! It's blue!''

''No wonder she's not fighting back!''

''What a pathetic excuse for a troll, you are!''

''Hey! You retched, little seadwellers! Shoo! Go back to your waters!'' Aunt Porrim? A loud hiss filled the air, and I saw a faint light out of the corner of my eye.

''Oh shit!''

''It's a rainbow drinker! Run!''

''Little monsters need to learn better. How dare you pick on someone sweeps younger than you, you cowards!'' A pair of delicate hands was placed on ''my'' arm. She instantly curled up further, whining and crying more.

''Ceroso? Is that you?" She peeked up to see Porrim's concerned face in view. ''Are you okay?'' The question was simple, and quiet, but it caused me more stress than it should have. I remember now! This was the day I learned that not everyone would be kind to each other, and that seadwellers hated landwellers. I was just 2 sweeps at the time.

''Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I know Kurloz is going to be pissed if I bring you home like this.'' Little me stood up and latched herself onto the Jade blood's leg. She had to carry me because those jerks broke my leg. I know now how silly we looked. She couldn't pick me up when I was 1 sweep, so I had no idea how she was able to even lift me off the ground. We ran into Kankri on the way back. I will always have that memory of him fainting at the sight of blood forever. Silly silly Kankri…

The memory faded out of vision, and a new one came up. It was a blurry one, but it was still visible. It was of me, running around in circles with a cape on. I had a wooden sword, and a little wood shield. I was walking cautiously after a twig snapped somewhere in the area. I heard someone whisper ''Bangarang'' a little bit away. Rufioh?

A figure leapt from the bushes, a lance in hand. His wings fluttered to keep him in the air. ''Boo!'' My little self yelped and started to run in the other direction. The winged troll laughed, causing him to flutter a bit higher. He suddenly took off in a burst of great speed.

My hair swirled in my face as I watched the Taurus fly off. I brushed the locks back, the black tendrils curling and tangling in my fingers. I smiled fondly, listening to the distant clangs and groans of a fight behind the trees. Rufioh taught me how to fight like a Weeboo. Don't judge. I don't remember the whole word. :P And yes… I used an emote.

I took in a deep breath, trying not to cry, just like how Latula and Mituna taught me. Because of my papa being a highblood, especially a purple blood with the Rage class, I kinda picked up those nasty habits of getting angry very easily. I shook my head, and turned away from the memory. Somethings were just never meant to be, I guess.

I saw a dream bubble float in my way. Wanting to see what was in it, I walked a bit faster to it. I placed a hand on it. My hand went straight through, which cause me to lose my balance and tumble inside. I was falling for what seemed like ages, until I hit some lilypads.

I smashed into a pink flower, scaring a big white cat away from the area. I heard a familiar voice yell out ''Hey wait! Mom!'' I heard a frustrated sigh and heavy, stomping footsteps coming towards me. I was rubbing the spot behind my horns when I saw a pair of angry white eyes staring down at me. ''Who are mew?'' I screamed as loud as I could and then, nothing. I woke up with the most terrified look on my face. In front of me was a large bunch of white fur, and I saw the rise and fall of breathing. ''Oh, fuck me.'' I said to myself.

The creature heard me, and it started to move. I saw it unwrap and stand, showing itself to be a bear. The bear looked at me, raised up on its hind legs, and let out the loudest and most pee-inducing roar straight into my face. I let out a scream and prepared for the worst, until the door slammed open. ''DAD, DON'T YOU DARE EAT HER!''


End file.
